Colorful
'Colorful '— открывающая композиция, используемая в последнем фильме. Исполнена группой "ClariS". Сингл выпустили в октябре 2013 года. Текст Оригинал (кандзи)= いつもモノクロだった瞳の奥の 景色捨てたら夢見つけた 何もない世界で創る絆は 強い意志与えた 裏返した日常でまた走って行く先に 君はいた 触れた心は輝いた鮮やかな色になって 羽ばたくよ希望載せて 無限に広がる空の下集まった 願い守り進めば まだ誰も知らない明日へと 引き寄せられるように覗いた瞬間 光の糸は君包んだ 細く千切れそうな絡まった運命 きっとまだ変われる 間違えでも信じた道は新しい景色を 照らすだろう 巡る時の中笑って様々な思い持って 始めようまたーから 辿り着いた儚い奇跡壊れないように 手を伸ばし繋げば ほら君は側でいつまでも… まだ透明な私たちはどんな色にでも 染まることが出来るから夢叶えよう 走って行く先に君はいた 触れた心は輝いた鮮やかな色になって 羽ばたくよ希望載せて 無限に広がる空の下集まった 願い守り行けば 君と誓ったあの日の記憶 今超えて過去から まだ誰も知らない明日へと |-| Ромадзи= Itsumo monokuro datta hitomi no oku no Keshiki sutetara yume mitsuketa Nani mo nai sekai de tsukuru kizuna wa Tsuyoi ishi ataeta Uragaeshita nichijou de mata hashitte yuku saki ni Kimi wa ita Fureta kokoro wa kagayaita azayaka na iro ni natte Habataku yo kibou nosete Mugen ni hirogaru sora no shita atsumatta Negai mamori susumeba Mada dare mo shiranai ashita e to Hikiyoserareru you ni nozoita shunkan Hikari no ito wa kimi tsutsunda Hosoku chigiresou na karamatta unmei Kitto mada kawareru Machigae demo shinjita michi wa atarashii keshiki o Terasu darou Meguru toki no naka waratte samazama na omoi motte Hajimeyou mata ichi kara Tadoritsuita hakanai kiseki kowarenai you ni Te o nobashi tsunageba Hora kimi wa soba de itsu made mo... Mada toumei na watashi-tachi wa donna iro ni de mo Somaru koto ga dekiru kara yume kanaeyou Hashitte yuku saki ni kimi wa ita Fureta kokoro wa kagayaita azayaka na iro ni natte Habataku yo kibou nosete Mugen ni hirogaru sora no shita atsumatta Negai mamori yukeba Kimi to chikatta ano hi no kioku Ima koete kako kara Mada dare mo shiranai ashita e to |-| Русский язык= Как только я отбросила монохромный пейзаж, Что всегда покоился в глубине моих глаз, то нашла свою мечту. Узы, что мы создали в этом пустом мире, Даровали мне сильную волю. В перевёрнутых с ног на голову днях ты находишься там, Куда я вновь бегу! Ты тронула моё сердце, и оно засияло, становясь таким красочным, Так что я взмахну своими крыльями, поместив надежду! Если, двигаясь вперёд, я защищу твои желания, Собранные под бесконечно простирающимся небом, Мы оправимся в завтрашний день, которого ещё никто не видел! Когда я, словно повинуясь импульсу, взглянула на тебя, Ты была окутана нитями света. Наши переплетённые судьбы, такие тонкие, что кажется, их можно разорвать, Я уверена, всё ещё могут измениться! Путь, в который я верю, даже если он ошибочен, будет освещать Совершенно новые пейзажи! Смеясь вместе с круговертью времени и держась за разнообразные чувства, Давай начнём всё с самого начала! Если я протяну свою руку и соединю её с твоей, Не позволяя рухнуть мимолётному чуду, которого мы наконец достигли, Смотри, ты навсегда останешься рядом со мной! Мы всё ещё прозрачны, так что можем окраситься в любой цвет, Давай воплотим наши мечты в реальность! Ты находишься там, куда я бегу! Ты тронула моё сердце, и оно засияло, становясь таким красочным, Так что я взмахну своими крыльями, поместив надежду! Если я смогу защитить твои желания, Собранные под бесконечно простирающимся небом, Превзойдя теперь воспоминания о том дне, Когда мы с тобой дали клятву, Мы из прошлого отправимся в завтрашний день, которого ещё никто не видел! |-| Английский язык= When I threw away the view, that was always monochrome deep in my eyes, I found my dream. The bond created in an empty world, gave me a strong will. In the ordinary days that were turned upside-down, you were there, Ahead of where I started to run! You touched my heart and it shined, turning so colorful, So I'll take flight, riding on hope! Your wishes are gathered beneath the sky that stretches infinitely, I'll protect them and move forward, to the tomorrow that no one knows about! The moment when I felt compelled to take a peek, You were wrapped by threads of light. Surely our thin, delicate, and tangled strands of fate, can still change! Even if I'm wrong, the path I believe in will light up a new sight! We laugh together in the cycling time, yet we hold different thoughts, So let's start again from scratch! If I reach out my hand and grab yours, to keep the fleeting miracle that I reached from collapsing, Look, you'll stay by my side forever! We’re still transparent and we can be dyed in any color, So let's make our dreams come true! You were there, ahead of where I started to run! You touched my heart and it shined, turning so colorful, So I'll take flight, riding on hope! Your wishes are gathered beneath the sky that stretches infinitely, and if I can go protect them, I'll get over the memories of that day when I made a promise with you and go from the past now, to the tomorrow that no one knows about! Детали * Акеми находится в уединении, между тем как остальные девушки предпочитают работать в группе. Вероятно, подобное является отсылкой к миссии Хомуры, решившей абстрагироваться от волшебниц ради спасения Мадоки. В конце героиня пытается дотронуться до Канамэ, но остается одна. Сцены Интересные факты * В опенинге сериала волшебницы показаны поодиночке, между тем как в открывающей теме последнего фильма они объединяются. Навигация Категория:Музыкальное сопровождение Категория:Опенинги